


In the New Old Fashioned Way

by Turtle_Goose



Series: Family Business [7]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are upon Mystic Falls.  As usual there's a Founder's event.  There's also a Christmas surprise, heartbreaking doubts, and a struggling Elena in the middle of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have A Happy Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a holiday story. This time of year.

[](https://imageshack.com/i/f355fqp)

**1/3 - Have A Happy Holiday**

Elena Gilbert was settling into her life as a vampire. The first few weeks after her transition were some of the most difficult of Elena's life. They were also some of the most rewarding. 

Everything seemed to be amplified to one extent or another. School, oddly enough, was more enjoyable; at least now that she didn't have to worry about vampires attacking her or those she loved. The time she spent with her friends was more cherished. Meaning seemed to imbue everything she did.

She was going to be fine.

()()()

She was growing used to living at Mikaelson Manor, as she'd heard Matt and Alaric jokingly refer to the house. It was large enough to give her the room she needed, yet there always seemed to be someone nearby, which did wonders to calm Elena's nerves (unless that person was Klaus, in which case Elena's nerves remained pretty tense).

Even though Elena had her own room, she still preferred to spend most nights in Elijah's. After waking up as a vampire, it had been the first place in which she could remember feeling safe. Something about being in his room and sharing his bed felt right to her. Her room was actually connected to his by the bathroom, much like it had been for her and Jeremy. (Except she and Jeremy had never screwed each other senseless on the bathroom floor.) While she appreciated the privacy her own space afforded her, especially on her more vulnerable days (such as when Damon and Stefan had left), it was comforting to know that Elijah was only a room away even on the nights when Elena just needed to be alone.

The damaged Italian marble tiles had been replaced (she still couldn't believe her foot had hit the floor _that_ hard) and the wall and ceiling looked brand new, nary a crack in sight. The room bore a few testaments to the fact that she now occupied this space as well, though the room was undoubtedly his. 

The new bed frame was a custom order - the strongest, most durable frame they could find. Barring Bonnie reinforcing it with magic (and it was always a possibility), Elena couldn't think of any way it could be improved. She and Elijah had certainly put it to the test the first night they'd had it, and it had actually held up.

Sometimes everything felt like a blur to Elena, especially how far her relationship with Elijah had advanced in so short a time. She'd wanted to save his life; she hadn't counted on the feelings that had arisen as she did so. Something about the way he'd held her, promised he'd take care of her, and was tender even as he helped to drain her dry had sparked something in her upon her awakening, illuminating for her the connection the two of them had always seemed to share and allowed her to see a glimpse of all that it could be.

Afterwards... Well, they _had_ destroyed his room in their fervor. Elena knew that a part of it had been her emotions raging out of control like a wildfire. Yet his had run just as rampant - still waters may run deep but there was always the threat of a dam breaking and unleashing a flood. Elijah had held no part of himself back from her and she'd had no other thought but to offer herself the same way.

Elijah sought her happiness, even as he respected her limits. He never hovered; he never talked down to her, and would never harm her. Yet the intensity in his gaze, his kiss, his embrace left her speechless, nearly adrift in a tempest of emotion. (Nearly, for he was he was her anchor.) Elijah allowed Elena to be herself and make her mistakes. He would offer advice, but with the exception of the incident with Mary Porter back in Denver, the final decision was always Elena's. He touched her, moved with her, as if she were the most precious thing in his life. The best way she could think to describe it (and she felt like old, writer Elena as she did so) was that his love was like a steel cable, made of smaller, more fragile strands - like respect, devotion, and passion - that coiled tightly together into something unbreakable and unwavering.

It was, as she'd told Jeremy that day back in Denver, everything she never knew she wanted.

But...

It wasn't as though Elena never had moments of insecurity, moments of doubt. Doubt about Elijah, doubt about her friends, doubt about this new life she'd chosen for herself.

She sometimes, on her darker days, wondered if she'd done the right thing in letting herself be turned. Then she'd want to scream in guilt and frustration at herself for even considering that she might have done something else. No other way would have worked; and the consequences, which she'd been unaware of at the time, would have been devastating.

Her emotions were getting better; or rather, she was getting better at handling them. But even with the weeks she'd had to adjust, sometimes she felt as though it were not enough. How had the others managed this? How had they (Kol being the debatable exception) not lost their minds? How had they (Klaus being the debatable exception) managed to keep some semblance of humanity? How did they live day after day, year after year, century after century?

She missed so many things about her human life: her parents and Aunt Jenna; Jeremy, wonderful, understanding, better-than-she-deserved Jeremy; and - so much that sometimes it was almost a physical pain - Damon and Stefan. She missed the promise of a future where she could grow old and raise a family. She missed the days where her biggest concern was if she had Caroline's latest cheer routine down or not.

She instead tried to focus on the positives of her new life. Her biggest threat, Esther, was turned into a vampire, daggered, and safely locked away. Her friends and family were safe from a bound Klaus, who no longer had reason to terrorize them. And, because of her death, the Petrova line had ended with her and the doppelgänger was no more.

With the exception of Damon and Stefan, both of whom she knew would probably never truly forgive her (Klaus had done too much damage to them and their bond for them to ever completely accept that Elena had given her life to save his and those of his family), her friends had forgiven her far too easily, she thought. She'd said as much to Caroline and Bonnie, who'd both grown irritated and snapped her out of it.

"Please, Elena," Caroline had said, exasperated. "If anyone is too forgiving, it's you! If we really felt like we needed to be mad at you, we would be."

Bonnie agreed. "Caroline and I are experts at holding grudges. You could take a lesson from us," she added with an arch of an eyebrow.

"You were trying to keep everyone alive and safe and you figured out a way to do it," Caroline said. Then she smirked. "And you picked up a hot new boyfriend."

Bonnie sniggered and didn't even attempt to hide it.

Elena laughed with little mirth. "I just wonder if I've rushed into all of this," she mused. "Not the vampire thing, because that was the only out I could see, but everything with Elijah." She felt her stomach drop when she realized that she'd finally said it aloud. (And lied about the vampire thing.)

"He loves you," Bonnie said slowly. "I'm not exactly fond of him because he screwed you over during the ritual and because of what happened to Abby, but he does love you. The way he looks at you, it's like you're the most precious thing he's ever seen."

Elijah's betrayal during the Sun and Moon ritual was an old argument between her and Bonnie; one Elena didn't feel like getting into yet again. The Abby argument, however, was one that Elena had yet to stop feeling guilty for, no matter how many times Bonnie had told her she forgave her.

"I just... I went from being in love with Stefan, to having all these wild feelings for Damon, and now I'm suddenly in love with Elijah and planning to spend the rest of my life with him. Everything has happened so fast and sometimes I just wonder..." she trailed off.

"Do you want to leave him?" Caroline asked quietly.

"No!" Elena said, stricken at the very thought. "I just... I want to make sure that it's real. I need to know that it's not just because I saved his life or that he's helped me so much with this."

"So tell him," Bonnie insisted. "Tell him the two of you need to date a little bit. Not other people," she added, exasperated, when Elena's expression turned outraged. "Each other, get to know each other when you're not getting busy."

Elena smiled as she considered Bonnie's idea. It was appealing to her, though she worried that Elijah would find it childish or not worth his time. On the other hand, Elijah often surprised her...maybe he'd like the idea as well. "I think that could work," she said. She sighed. "I was kind of hoping my life would be simpler as a vampire, not more complicated."

Caroline laughed until tears streamed down her face. She quieted down, saw Elena's glare, and started laughing all over again. It was infectious, however, and Elena started to giggle.

"Oh," Caroline said, wiping her eyes. "Elena, that was hilarious."

"Yeah," Elena said. "Glad I could entertain you."

"Have you heard from Tyler?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline instantly sobered up. "Yes. He's on his way back; it's just slow going. He's a vampire now, but he doesn't have a daylight ring like Elena and me."

"Is he still worried about the sire bond?"

"No," Caroline said. "He's just trying to adjust to being one of us now. How are the others doing?" Her last question was directed at Elena.

Elena shrugged. "They still do whatever Klaus says, but it's more out of fear than anything. None of them seem too loyal, not like they used to be. I don't think the sire bond exists anymore."

"There's that at least. I can't wait to see him again. I wish I could come up with something special, for when he's finally here."

Elena and Caroline had discussed this several times before, but Bonnie looked interested. "Like what?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know, like a fancy place for us or some wild, romantic gesture. It feels like we've been apart forever." She sighed. "Why did Baz Luhrman not direct my life?"

"He was too busy trying to break our hearts," Elena said sympathetically.

"Okay," Caroline said determinedly after the waitress brought them all refills. "Enough of this dreary talk. We're on break and the holidays are coming up. Any plans?"

"We're all going to the Founders' Council Winter Gala," Elena said. "Rebekah said it will have to do until she can finally go to a real dance. I'm surprised the others even want to go, honestly. I didn't think Elijah and the others would celebrate holidays."

"What about Jeremy?"

Elena shook her head. "He said he's probably going to stay with Uncle Raymond and Aunt Amy in Denver. He really likes it there. Plus, it means he gets to skip out on all the boring Founders' stuff." Elena pouted.

"Oh, but you'll have so much fun!" Bonnie smirked. The older they all got, the more it all seemed so pointless. "Dad and I decided to visit Grandpa in Richmond. Then I'm going to spend a few days with Abby and Jamie."

"Mom and I are going to be spending quality family time together," Caroline said. "I actually convinced her _not_ to wear her sheriff's uniform to the gala. And on Christmas, it's just going to be us, some hot chocolate, and a marathon of our favorite holiday movies.

"That sounds perfect," Elena said, happy she didn't sound as envious as she felt. Caroline was so lucky to have her mother.

Caroline nodded. "I'm actually really looking forward to it."

"Any other significant news?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, Klaus decided to throw a ball this spring. He and Rebekah have been working on the invitations," Elena said. She'd actually stood behind Klaus and Rebekah, watching over their shoulders as they wrote invite after invite in their fancy script, listening to their soft chatter in a language she didn't understand. "I'm guessing he doesn't want to be outdone by the Founders' Council."

Bonnie and Caroline laughed and the three of them chatted merrily about the upcoming events.

Surely they could celebrate the holidays and ring in the New Year without trouble?

()()()

TBC.


	2. A Beautiful Sight, We're Happy Tonight

**2/3 - A Beautiful Sight, We're Happy Tonight**

 

The holidays finally arrived and Elena still hadn’t brought up her concerns to Elijah. There never seemed to be the right time or place and the longer she went without broaching the subject, the less she wanted to.

()()()

She finished readying herself for the Founders' Council Winter Gala. While she could have easily sped through most things (being a vampire did have its perks, after all), Elena decided to indulge herself and enjoy going through the motions. A dressmaker had come to see her and Rebekah earlier the previous week about evening gowns, and Elena couldn't help but be affected by Rebekah's infectious enthusiasm. After compelling the lady to ignore their conversation, Rebekah had shared stories of her London debut back in the Regency era as they looked at the woman's drawings, Rebekah examining the designer gowns with a careful eye. They'd stood and been moved this way and that way as measurements were taken and sample materials were felt. It had been a fun but exhausting day and Elena was enjoying her growing friendship with Rebekah.

The dress had hung in her closet since that day the dressmaker had delivered it and Rebekah's gown to the mansion; and it had been all Elena could do to not just stand and stare at it, stroking its luxurious folds. Actually wearing it for the first time since the designer had tailored it perfectly to her body was divine.

"You look beautiful," Elijah said, moving to stand behind her in front of the mirror, his hands resting lightly on her bare shoulders.

"Thank you," Elena said. She wore a flowing, floor-length, dark blue gown with a sweetheart neckline. The gown's one extravagance was the crystal-trimmed empire waist. Hidden from sight were the cushioned, silver kitten heels that Rebekah had picked out, insisting that Elena might as well have some comfort while she danced. Her hair was twisted and pinned in an elegant up-do that Rebekah had labored over for the better part of an hour. (Personally Elena had thought it looked lovely the first two tries; but Rebekah, Elena was finding, was a perfectionist.) Elena felt exquisite. "You look pretty dapper yourself."

Elijah smirked. He looked as flawless and devastatingly gorgeous as ever in a simple black tuxedo with a silver vest. A dark blue bowtie to match Elena's dress was fastened around his neck by dexterous fingers with a speed that had Elena's head spinning. On his feet were black dress shoes which shined to a gleam.

"How long did you spend polishing those shoes?" Elena asked teasingly. Rebekah had gleefully recounted to Elena how Elijah had labored over his shoes for quite some time when they'd thrown their ball. ("Not nearly as long as Kol preened over himself, though.")

Elijah actually looked as though he might blush. "There is nothing wrong with taking pride in one's appearance," he said stiffly. _Kol was so much worse,_ he thought.

"Mmm," Elena voiced approvingly, turning around and tweaking his bowtie. "Especially if this is the end result."

Elijah captured her hand in his and leaned down to kiss her. Breaking the kiss after a long moment, he pulled a velvet pouch from his pocket. "An early gift, if it's not too forward of me," he said.

Elena felt a wave of unease. They'd been sharing a bed for nearly a month and Elijah was worried a gift would be too forward? Did he have the same concerns? She accepted it with grace, however; Elijah was such a gentleman.

Elijah pulled a pair of stunning diamond earrings from the pouch and Elena was rendered speechless at their beauty, all concerns melting away. They twinkled merrily in the light of the room and Elena knew they would look perfect on her ears. "You need no decoration, yet I couldn't resist. They've been in one of the family vaults for so long; I'm pleased they've found a worthy owner."

Elena delicately affixed her ears with the jewelry; and although they were slightly heavy, as she looked in the mirror it was as if they had been made to be worn by her and her alone. They certainly complemented her dress. "Thank you so much," Elena said. Then her heart plummeted as she realized she had no gift for Elijah or anyone else. She'd been too caught up in trying to adjust and the simplest things like presents had slipped her mind. Oh, _why_ hadn't she thought about it when she'd been out shoe-hunting with Rebekah?

"You are welcome," Elijah said, kissing her hand. "We should join the others downstairs."

Finn, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah were waiting for them. The men were dressed identically to Elijah apart from the differently colored-bowties and Kol's unbuttoned jacket, which only served to make him look dashing and reckless. Rebekah was stunning in a dark red, floor length, one-shouldered gown with a slightly scooped crystal-adorned neckline and tight waist. Her hair was partially twisted and pinned up with loose curls spiraling down her back. It was much more elaborate than Elena's coiffure, but it suited her perfectly. Elena envied the natural elegance that Rebekah always seemed convey; it was as though she'd been born to wear such things and look magnificent while doing so.

"Let's go and crash the party," Kol said with a grin.

Elena had been the only one who was actually invited. Neglecting to invite Mystic Falls' newest residents had been a daring snub on Mayor Lockwood's part; it had, truthfully, earned the woman Klaus's respect. It didn't mean, however, that he and his family were going to sit meekly at home while Elena was out cavorting merrily with the good townsfolk of Mystic Falls. Klaus couldn't resist ruffling the stubborn Mayor's feathers.

With a smile, and feeling more like herself than she’d felt in some time, Elena looped her arm through Elijah's and the six of them departed.

()()()

They strolled into the ballroom looking elegant, refined, and more at home than anyone else there. The look on Mayor Lockwood's face when she saw them was hysterical.

"Elena, Misters and Miss Mikaelson," she acknowledged, appearing as though she wanted nothing more than to throw up. "How lovely to see you all. Welcome to our celebration."

"Thank you," Klaus said with a charming smile, clearly enjoying how uncomfortable he was making her. "We wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Enjoy yourselves, please," she said in a strained voice before hurriedly disappearing.

Off to the side of the foyer, Caroline and Liz Forbes were hiding their smirks behind their glasses of champagne. Caroline was wearing an off the shoulder green floor-length dress with a dropped waist and Liz looked like a completely different person in an elegant, strapped, black gown that, when she turned around to greet a passerby, revealed a daring, low back. Mother and daughter shared a look with each other as Mayor Lockwood downed a glass of champagne and then stifled their giggles.

"You both look lovely," Kol said to them as the group approached. "Miss Forbes, would you do me the honor of the opening dance?" Behind him, Klaus glared.

"Alright then," Caroline said with a shrug and a wink at Elena.

"Sheriff?" Finn asked, extending his hand.

Unable to believe that she'd actually been asked to dance by a centuries-old vampire, Liz could only nod as she downed the rest of her champagne, put her hand in his, found herself leading him away.

"Oh, do stop pouting, Nik," Rebekah hissed as Klaus continued to glare at Kol as he was departing with Caroline on his arm. "You know he's only doing it to annoy you."

Klaus sneered in Kol's direction and, in his native tongue, swore violently under his breath.

"Straighten up before I refuse to partner you and you're left all alone," Rebekah said. "Besides, soon enough you'll have the satisfaction of throwing a ball that will make this look like a simple backwards country social."

"Fine," Klaus said, just shy of petulant.

The pair of them followed Elena and Elijah into the ballroom, where everyone was congregating as the group of strings tuned their instruments.

Elena leaned into Elijah. "At least you don't have to welcome everyone and lie about your family," she whispered slyly.

Elijah smirked in response and pulled her into his arms. It appeared as though they were the example everyone else followed. She could see Kol with Caroline and Finn with a bewildered-looking Sheriff Forbes. And behind them, Elena could practically _feel_ Klaus's ire as he and Rebekah moved into place. She could only imagine the number of times her new family had attended such parties, in the very finest clothing, with the highest levels of society. It made her feel somewhat lacking, but she shook those thoughts away. It was Christmas Eve, she looked beautiful, and she had Elijah as her partner.

The music started and Elijah gracefully led her into the waltz. Elena had to admit that Rebekah had been right when she'd insisted that the lewd grinding she'd seen at dances on television could never compare with the seductive intimacy of the waltz. Elena felt so aware of Elijah's presence as they'd moved together, circling round and around with the other couples. It felt every bit as sensual as sharing a bed with him.

"You are quiet," Elijah remarked as they passed Finn and Sheriff Forbes, who made a rather striking couple.

"I'm just basking in the moment," Elena said softly, focusing on him and nothing else. "This is perfect."

()()()

The night went on and Elena found herself dancing with an array of different partners. Alaric, representing the Salvatores in an unofficial capacity, gamely claimed her for a dance. He was later replaced by Kol who proved to be an accomplished dancer. Elena was surprised when Klaus solicited her hand, but he was on his best behavior while they waltzed. The dance lacked the eroticism Elena and Elijah’s had shared, but wasn’t terrible, either. Elena had noticed the blissful expression he'd worn as Caroline had _finally_ agreed to dance with him (on a dance were there was little physical contact, no less) but she didn't have the heart to tell Klaus that he was wasting his time.

After an a couple of hours, Rebekah pulled her away for some refreshments ("Trust me, you need them, whether you realize it or not.") and the two of them were drawn into conversation with a reluctant Dr. Fell and old Mrs. Wrentley, who'd once lived on the same street as Elena. Kol and Finn came to their rescue; as Alaric, who'd come with Meredith, was off to the side smirking as his date desperately looked for a way out of the situation.

Elena, like Sheriff Forbes before her, found herself in the rare position of leading her partner about the floor. "This is not a dance I am familiar with. It is not as though Niklaus let me out of my coffin to take dancing lessons over the years," Finn joked dryly. "I do believe I am learning remarkably well, however." 

"You are," Elena assured him. She had a soft spot for Finn, as closed off as he could be sometimes. "I like the hair, by the way," she added as a stray lock of his dark hair fell over one eye.

Finn gave her a small smile. "I have not cut it since the ball we threw. I did not wish to have it shorn at the time but Esther and Rebekah were insistent. They complained that I looked like a pirate."

"It suits you," Elena said as they moved to the music past Elijah and Caroline and came so close to Rebekah and Kol that the girls' dresses brushed against each other just so.

"I believe so." He studied her as they continued to dance. "You seemed reluctant to even attend this evening when the invitation arrived," he commented. "May I ask why?"

"Sometimes all these Founders' events get to be a bit much. And since I'm the only Gilbert here, I can't really escape them. Alaric handles the Council meetings, but no one is supposed to know he's standing in for the Gilberts and the Salvatores."

"There are many events such as this?"

"All mostly excuses for the Council to convene and discuss keeping the town safe from the supernatural. Your arrival has thrown them off balance." As she subtly led Finn around the corner of the ballroom, she could see Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes in hushed conversation. Meredith Fell, apparently having escaped from Mrs. Wrentley, joined them.

"I have no desire to keep a permanent residence here," Finn said, surprising her. "Niklaus will eventually tire of his stay and leave. Where he goes, Rebekah will most likely follow. It is possible that Kol will follow as well, though he is a difficult force to predict."

Elena believed that Kol would do whatever Finn told him, but didn't voice it. "So long as the residents here are kept in the dark I don't think the council will act too rashly." She smiled. "Even if they do, I'm more than a match for them, now."

Finn gave her a rare grin. "Indeed you are, Elena."

The dance ended and Elijah shortly joined them. "May I have the last dance?" he asked.

"Who am I to stand in the way of two brothers dancing?" Elena teased.

Finn snorted. "Alas, I have promised the final dance to Rebekah. I fear you must settle for Elena's charms, my dear Brother."

"Elena," Elijah said dryly with a roll of his eyes. "Would you care to be my second choice as Finn has so neatly shot me down?"

Elena couldn't help but laugh. Winding Elijah up with the help of his siblings - all of whom had mastered the art - was becoming a favorite pastime of hers. "I'd be delighted, Mr. Mikaelson." Noticing the clock, she added, "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a few moments."

Meredith came and collected her and the pair of then joined the other founding families at the head of the ballroom, up on the platform where the orchestra sat. Everyone gathered around and Mayor Lockwood approached the microphone that had been set up.

"I'd like to thank you all for joining us tonight. Here with a few words is Dr. Meredith Fell."

Meredith smiled and took the Mayor's place.

"First of all, Happy Holidays! This year I had the honor of heading the Mystic Falls' committee for public outreach." She continued to detail the committee's goals from the previous year and highlighted the successes they'd achieved. She seemed nervous at first but then appeared to have hit a confident stride as she spoke. "As you know, each year one of our projects is partnering with several surrounding towns and cities to provide a safe and happy holiday for those in need. I'm happy to report that not only did Mystic Falls reach a record high in donations this year, but that we were the highest contributing partner. I'd like to thank everyone who contributed their time, talent, and yes, money, in order to make this a happy season for all."

There was polite applause as she wrapped up and Elena had to keep herself from giggling as Meredith hastily backed away from the microphone and Mayor Lockwood reappeared. "As it's Midnight, we'll have our final dance of the evening. Thank you again for joining us."

Elena and the rest of the founding families left the platform. She quickly found Elijah, who had stood with the others as the announcement was made. Finn and Rebekah were partnering up and Kol had asked Meredith in front of a group of people so that she could not say no. Across the room Alaric and Caroline were rolling their eyes at one another as they moved into place across from the doctor and her unwanted partner. Klaus and some pretty brunette (April? Ashley?) that Elena vaguely recognized from school a few years back were talking lowly.

"I trust your evening has been pleasant?" Elijah asked, placing his hand on her waist.

"It has," Elena said, surprised to realize the reality of it. "I've never actually been to this before; it's only held every other year. My parents always came, but never me. But," she continued with a small smile, "this was really nice."

"I'm glad," Elijah said with a small smile of his own. "It would be a shame to crash a party that turned out to be a bore."

With a small laugh, Elena quickly leaned up and kissed him. Then the music started and the two moved together, lost in each other’s gaze and blissfully unaware of the world around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a blast from the past!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a struggle to write due to the fact that I started it last summer and it went until early spring, but ultimately it does what it's supposed to do and I'm pleased with it. Many thanks to LJ's Jedi_of_Urth for the beta read.


End file.
